The present invention relates to hygiene dispenser systems and for monitoring hygiene compliance data by users of such systems, and more particularly to a communication system for wirelessly transmitting dispenser status data from the dispensers to a central station, including a cellular telephone network.
Hygiene compliance systems collect hygiene compliance data collected by sensors at a hygiene dispenser system. The data is typically stored locally at the hygiene dispenser. The data may be transmitted over a communications line which may be a hard-wire, such as a half-duplex RS-485 network to a central location, which may receive data from a plurality of hygiene dispensers. The data may be analyzed at the central location, and hygiene compliance reports may be generated with a view towards insuring compliance with hygiene protocols and regulations, and to improve compliance when compliance has been found to be lacking, not optimal, or in need of improvement in some way.